


Illustrations of Mr. Quinlan

by essenceanddescent, Morgan (LadyKadilion)



Series: Straining for Originality [4]
Category: The Strain (TV)
Genre: Art, F/M, Fan Art, Fanart, Illustrations, Mr. Quinlan's Glory, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2019-09-12 05:39:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16867138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essenceanddescent/pseuds/essenceanddescent, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKadilion/pseuds/Morgan
Summary: Some of the more sensual illustrations of Mr. Quinlan.





	1. Bristlefurr - Scrutinize Me

# "Scrutinize me."

#### Commission by [bristlefurr](http://bristlefurr.tumblr.com) for the [Straining for Originality Fan Fiction](https://archiveofourown.org/series/570832)

  



	2. Mikaosart - Always You

# "It was always you."

#### Commission by [mikaosart](http://mikaosart.tumblr.com) for the [Straining for Originality Fan Fiction](https://archiveofourown.org/series/570832)

  



	3. Morgan - Thermae

# "Thermae."

#### Fan Art by [alexologyart](http://alexologyart.tumblr.com)

  



	4. Morgan - Right Now

# "Right Now."

#### Fan Art by [alexologyart / Morgan](http://alexologyart.tumblr.com) for the [Straining for Originality Fan Fiction](https://archiveofourown.org/series/570832)

  



	5. Morgan - Scrutinize

# "Scrutinize."

#### Fan Art by [alexologyart / Morgan](http://alexologyart.tumblr.com) for the [Straining for Originality Fan Fiction](https://archiveofourown.org/series/570832)

  



	6. Morgan - Quintus Sertorius

# "Quintus Sertorius."

#### Fan Art by [alexologyart / Morgan](http://alexologyart.tumblr.com)

  



	7. Morgan - Mister Quinlan

# "Mister Quinlan."

#### Fan Art by [alexologyart / Morgan](http://alexologyart.tumblr.com)

  



	8. Morgan - An Insatiable Ache

# "An Insatiable Ache."

#### Fan Art by [alexologyart / Morgan](http://alexologyart.tumblr.com) for the [Straining for Originality Fan Fiction](https://archiveofourown.org/series/570832)

  



	9. Morgan - Mea Est

# "Mea Est." v2

  


# "Mea Est." v1

#### Fan Art by [alexologyart / Morgan](http://alexologyart.tumblr.com) for the [Straining for Originality Fan Fiction](https://archiveofourown.org/series/570832)

  



	10. Morgan - She Walks in Beauty

# "She walks in beauty."

#### Fan Art by [alexologyart / Morgan](http://alexologyart.tumblr.com) for the [Straining for Originality Fan Fiction](https://archiveofourown.org/series/570832)

  



	11. Morgan - Insatiable

# "Insatiable."

#### Fan Art by [alexologyart / Morgan](http://alexologyart.tumblr.com) for the [Straining for Originality Fan Fiction](https://archiveofourown.org/series/570832)

  



	12. Morgan - Surrender

# "Surrender."

#### Fan Art by [alexologyart / Morgan](http://alexologyart.tumblr.com) for the [Straining for Originality Fan Fiction](https://archiveofourown.org/series/570832)

  



	13. Morgan - Fruition

# "Fruition."

#### Fan Art by [alexologyart / Morgan](http://alexologyart.tumblr.com) for the [Straining for Originality Fan Fiction](https://archiveofourown.org/series/570832)

  



	14. Morgan - Tibi Sunt Mea

# "Tibi Sunt Mea."

#### Fan Art by [alexologyart / Morgan](http://alexologyart.tumblr.com) for the [Straining for Originality Fan Fiction](https://archiveofourown.org/series/570832)

  



	15. Morgan - Tease

 

# "Tease."

 

#### Fan Art by [alexologyart / Morgan](http://alexologyart.tumblr.com) for the [Straining for Originality Fan Fiction](https://archiveofourown.org/series/570832)

  



	16. Morgan - Intimacy

# "Intimacy."

#### Fan Art by [alexologyart / Morgan](http://alexologyart.tumblr.com) for the [Straining for Originality Fan Fiction](https://archiveofourown.org/series/570832)

  



	17. Essence and Descent - The Reborn

# "Quintus Densus. The Reborn."

#### Fan Art by [essenceanddescent](http://alexologyart.tumblr.com) for the [Straining for Originality Fan Fiction](https://archiveofourown.org/series/570832)

  



	18. Essence and Descent - Happy Easter

##  **_Happy Easter._ **

Easter is a symbol of virility, fertility, rebirth, and renewal.

> _According to Bede in his “De temporum ratione” (“The Reckoning of Time”), the Christian holiday “was called after a goddess of theirs named Ēostre, in whose honor feasts were celebrated in that month.” Ēostre is variously depicted by scholars as a **fertility**  goddess and a goddess of dawn and light._

  



	19. Morgan - Craving the Dawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No nudity. No sex. Just an intimate embrace, and yet this was "spicy enough" to be banned from Instagram, even though it's based on a statue sold at Bed, Bath, and Beyond.

# "Craving the Dawn"

 

#### Fan Art by [alexologyart / Morgan](http://alexologyart.tumblr.com/) for the [Straining for Originality Fan Fiction](https://archiveofourown.org/series/570832)


	20. Saleem - Collaboration

### A collaboration with Essence and Descent and Rabi Saleem.


	21. Stay - arn0ia

**_Stay, by[arn0ia](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.instagram.com%2Farn0ia%2F&t=N2Y3NGMyYjI0NzQzODYzY2Y3N2JlODlmZjMxYjE3MGIyMzEyNGI1ZCxtM21yS0RiYQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AKT78eagObWHrldV9lPAQVg&p=https%3A%2F%2F5thinvictus.com%2Fpost%2F181404533582%2Fon-the-twelfth-day-of-quintus-my-true-love-gave&m=0) _ **


	22. Morgan - The Centurion

##  _**“Flectere si nequeo superos, Acheronta movebo.”** _

_“If I cannot move Heaven, I will raise Hell” ~ Virgil’s Aeneid_

#### Fan Art by [alexologyart / Morgan](http://alexologyart.tumblr.com/)

  



End file.
